Balto 4: Aniu's Mark
by Shadowstorm Productions
Summary: A teenage boy was brought back in time to Alaska and turned into a wolf by Aniu to fulfill his true destiny and with the help of Balto and the gang he can fulfill that destiny. orinagaly writen by Dj52102 with Solaris Nightfire
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I just wanted to say that this story is going to be a first in three parts so tell me what you guys think and also this story is going to be in my POV of most of it. So lets get this started!**

This has been the craziest months of my life. Just let me start at the beginning. Me and class was on a trip to New York city for our 8th grade grad class trip. Me and a few of my friends wanted to go to central park for a each wanted to go to a different end of the park. So we each went on are own and we would meet back at 5:00. So I went around central park and then I saw that Balto statue. Just then It started to glow. Something In me made me touch it and as soon as I made contact there was an white aura around me then I started to levitate. Then I when up into the clouds and into a portal. Then I saw New York city go in reverse like the building were un-building and then I saw an snow land like Alaska then I saw that I was turning into a wolf. When the morphing stopped the white aura around me stopped glowing and a fell into the snow. The morph put a toll on my body I was tried and sick. All I could do was sleep. And In my dreams I saw A white wolf. Who are you I said. I am Aniu the white wolf said. I have brought you back here to do what you where meant to do. Your true destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

What do you mean by my true destiny I said. You will find out in due time but first I need you to find my son Balto. Aniu said. Were is he just go down the beach and you will see him. She said in a motherly tune. Also when you need me say my name before you go to rest and I will be in your dreams. Thank you Aniu. Your welcome Winter and may the spirits be with you. After that she howled and faded away. Then I wake up to fin my shelf in Nome Alaska. So I did what Aniu said and find Balto. Balto was walking down the beach and saw me and came running to me. my first instinct was to run back but something made me run to him too. We were running to each other in tell we meet eye to eye. So you must be Winter Balto asked in a kind tine. Yes I am I said back. My mother told me that you where coming to see me. Yes I am. She also said you needed my help. Yes I do. Come on I will show you around. So we were walking thru Nome I saw the boiler room the town hall and the boat. So where are you from Winter? Balto asked. Not form here I said. Well what type of wolf are you. Balto said I don't know really Balto I am acutely human but you mom turned me into a wolf. I said. Also Is your name really Winter Balto asked. No, my real birth name is Damarco but Winter is just a nickname that everyone calls me. Well I think Damarco is a nice name. Ok Balto. After a long day of walking we when back to the boat to get some sleep but before I went to rest I saw myself in the water. I Had pure white fur and I kept had my deep brown eyes. After looking at my self that felt like an hour I whet to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**In my dreams I saw my past my Father my fiends and my Mother but when I look back I saw a lot of things in combine with Aniu and once the dream where over I saw Aniu then I said Aniu are you my mother? then she nodded and then she howled and the dream ended. When I woke up I felt sick to my stomach. Then I saw Balto sleeping so I decided to go I went to the forest and it took me 2 hours to find any kind of decent food and as my luck would have it just as i was about to jump a rabbit I had cornered out of nowhere a strange but still familiar tan and black wolf got to it first.** ' _ **Where the hell did he just come from'**_ **I thought now feeling very dumbfounded as to how I never heard or saw him coming and so I approached the wolf eating the rabbit and I politely asked.**

" **Uh so who exactly are you anyways?" .**

" **I'm Solaris and to whom might I ask am I speaking to " he kindly said in reply.**

And as I looked into his eyes I saw that he had my deep brown eyes too and black mark like on like my tail

This newcomer looked awfully familiar but Solaris couldn't quite figure out why. He strangely reminded him of his mother Aniu and his father as well because he was both black and white and his black marks looked a lot like his own did. Strange maybe yes.

" **So I take it that you are new around these parts yes? Oh and if you'd mind can I get a name?" he asked this new guy. He had a nagging suspicion that they may be related somehow but at the same time he was not sure, Time would tell all but for right now he just wanted to get acquainted and get to know this new guy.**

I got back to reality "I am Damar…. I mean Winter" he stuttered a bit nervously "So where are you from?" he asked

' _ **Why does that name sound familiar…**_ **.' Solaris thought**

" **Me?" solaris asked "I was seperated from my pack when I was really young and I sort of just for a lack of a better word landed here in Nome. my mother looked an awful lot like you and I was only just recently freed from a fighting ring on the outskirts of town" he said pointing to some of his scars from fighting. "It was there I met my mate Zema whom I'll introduce you to later. Say you know who the town hero Balto is right? Well I'm one of his brothers" he concluded with.**

" **Yes I know Balto and whom is your mother?"**

" **She was a very striking solid white wolf. I never really got to know her as I was seperated from my pack at about three months of age and had to be rescued by a local group here in town where I was raised until I was old enough to manage for myself then I was set free. Now I'm here. I only recently found out I had two other brothers Balto and Kallisto and even they aren't sure who our mother really was. My dad was on the championship team which me and my two brothers race on now. He was a four time champion here in town and one of Steele's biggest rivals too as well" Solaris answered.**

" **So let me get this straight, you're on the team as well and you say your mother was a white wolf. My mother was also a white wolf as well" Winter said to Solaris**

' _ **Who exactly is this guy anyways and why haven't we met sooner. I have to get to the bottom of this right away'**_ **he thought silently**

" **Really?" Solaris asked back in reply. Now he had his interest**

" **Yes her name was Aniu and she was as white as the snow on the ground right now, I remember her well"**

" **Kid you may not believe me when I say this but I think you might be my brother as well if what you say is true" Solaris said back in reply. Now it was all starting to make a lot more sense "Say. why don't we meet up with my other two brothers. I'm sure they'd be interested in hearing this too." he added**

 **After a few hours me and Solaris where at Balto's boat and while we were there we got to talking for a bit about our individual backgrounds**

 **I was originally a human but my … our mother Aniu married my father and gave birth to me**

" **So this is where it really gets weird, Me and Solaris both apparently were as well and now we're all obviously here" This time it was Kallisto that broke the awkward silence that befell them all for a moment. Balto on the other paw set there with the most dumbfounded look on his face like what the hell are these guys talking about?**

" **You all can't possibly tell me that ya'll are being serious with this now" he asked unsure what to think. This whole thing seemed a bit preposterous to him and he wanted some more answers first.**

 **So after they all finished telling Balto about their individual backstories they had Balto clearly understanding what was happening. It was merely just a bit of a misunderstanding and all it took was a little explaining.**

" **Bro to make a long story short our father from what I am told was also not canine at first but when he chose to mate with our mother Aniu he had to make a choice it was either be condemned to hell for beastiality or become a canine himself in order to save his soul so he did so. But because of genetics we all were born humans and transformed into what we are now when we got old enough to be able to endure the transformation" Solaris said to him solemnly.**

" **I know you probably have a lot of questions as to what plan they have with us in the grand design itself is, The only answer is time will only tell where our individual paths will take us and until we find our purpose we will just have to take what has been given to us in stride and keep moving forward. The past is in the past and this is the present and we need to live for today to find what destiny really has in store for us" he added**

So this is so different but I can welcome the idea that my mother is a wolf I said

 **Then I start to have a headache. Winter are you ok Balto asked with worry. After the headache I started to see everyone's pale auras and feel what my brothers were feeling and what everyone was feelings at that matter.**

Solaris got into a small bit of a daze for a second and when he snapped out of it he saw that his brother's eyes flashed an intense shade of gold and then they reverted back to their normal color and he looked petrified by something for a moment

" **Are you ok bro, You look like you just literally saw a ghost, What happened?" he asked curiously**

" **I am fine but I just got a new power. What is it Balto asked I can see auras and feel your feelings and thoughts." Winter answered**

But there's no way, that's impossible if you really can then what number am i thinking of?" He asked

" **That's simple enough. You're not thinking of any number. You're thinking of hot syrupy pancakes and other mushy stuff. Believe me now?"**

" **You got me on that one" Balto replied turning a humiliating shade of red because he really was.**

" **Come on, Focus bro this is serious" Kallisto said**

 **The only conclusion I can make is you got the powers for a very good reason. I know our mother well enough to know that she must have given them to you as part of her plans for you she is after all the very chancellor of our individual destinies" Kallisto said.**

" **Well I really hope that we can figure this all out soon. It's getting late. Perhaps we all should call it a night and tomorrow we can start searching for more answers" He suggested**

" **Agreed to that bro. I've been awake since 5am. I need an early night. This training for the upcoming race season has me beat to death. Let's continue this discussion tomorrow. Goodnight guys I'm gonna head home. See you in the morning" Kallisto said dismissing himself from the group.**

" **All this talk of spirits and mysterious stuff is exhausting. I think I'll join you for the night. I have a long day of training tomorrow too as well" Solaris agreed "Goodnight gang, talk after practice tomorrow" he said as he left the now shrinking group.**

 **So uh I guess that we should probably be getting to bed too ourselves well I guess this is goodnight for now brother. Balto said**

And goodnight to you too. And when I went to bed I had a vision about each four of us a ancient prophecy that states that when the Four sons of Aniu meet the true test will begin.


End file.
